Defenders Of The Crater
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: With the Dreadtrux gone from the crater the Flatirons gang think they are in the days of peace. But when Ty and D-Structs have a late night encounter with some strange trux, they all find themselves on the frontline in a war that is nearing the crater. When a new friend warns of a coming danger can they put aside their differences and defend the crater or will all they have end.
1. 1 What Lies Unfounded

**I decided to rewrite this story as the frist two chapters were very short and didn't really give enough detail. I am also working on redoing chapter two which I hope to have done soon.**

 **Dinotrux belongs to Dreamworks Animated and Netflix.**

 **I only own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

It was a clear evening in the crater and Ty, Ton-Ton and Dozer were finishing clearing up the mess left by the Dreadtrux. First they had fixed the Ore Station, cleared up around the Trux Wash and finally brought down the land bridge that the Dreadtrux had used to block the river running through the chasm to so it could cross into the crater.

"Comin' at ya Ton-Ton!" called Ty as the rock sailed through the air and landed squarely in the Ankylodump's bed before he dumped it onto a pile of others. "Great shot Ty," said Revit, observingly, "Looks like we're nearly finished and Waldo, Ace and Click-Clack will be soon be back from the ravine with the last of the parts we need." "After that can we eat all this fixing and repairing has made me hungry," said Dozer as he rolled up alongside Ty. "Couldn't have put it better myself," said the red T-Trux.

Dozer went on, "Where's Skya haven't seen her all afternoon?" Ty looked around before replying. "She's probably just running late," he said to the yellow Dozeratops. "She's not the only one who's missin'," said a new voice. They turned to see two Reptools, a red Pipe Wrench Reptool with black stripes on his tail and an amber orange Rotillian Reptool, approach them. "What do you mean Waldo?" Revvit asked. "Ace is missing too, she said she was going to find Skya but she hasn't come back yet."

A familiar voice suddenly cut in, "You were saying Waldo." A female orange Craneosaur appeared next to Ton-Ton, a silver and blue Monkey Wrench Reptool was riding on her neck, was the one who had answered Waldo's question.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ty looking at them "Just err. . ." said Skya looking away nervously. "Making sure that the Dreadtrux hadn't knocked anything else down!" said Ace quickly and with that Skya rolled away. "What's gotten into those dudes?" Ton-Ton asked. "Ton-Ton's right Rev. I know Skya can be edgy sometimes, but never anything like this," Ty said looking up at the yellow and green Rotilian Reptool on his head.

Said Reptool thought before replying, "I think it is probably just nerves Ty, from the experience with the Dreadtrux. It was a trying time for all us." "Well if you say so," the T-Trux replied. "C'mon guys let's get some dinner" he said and headed off in the direction Skya and Ace had gone. "Alright!" said Ton-Ton who, after allowing Waldo and Click-Clack to hop onto him, rolled after them. "Finally something I enjoy as much as dozing," said Dozer, who fell into line behind the blue Ankylodump at a more leisurely pace as the three headed off towards the Ore Station.

When they got there they found Skya and Ace already eating and joined them. Strangely, the pair remained oddly silent throughout the meal which caused no end of strange glances from the others. At last they could stand it no longer. Ty stopped eating and looked at the two, "Alright, what is it?" he asked, though the demand in his voice was noticeable.

His question clearly caught them by surprise as Skya choked on the piece of ore she was eating, as did Ace. After she had stopped started stammering "W-W-What are you t-t-talking about Ty?" she asked nervously, looking away as she spoke "You two have been very quiet," the red T-Trux said. "Which, if I may add, is slightly disconcerting," put in Revvit from where he was.

"Yeah, you two have been quieter than scrap on a sunny day," said Waldo as he and the others joined in. The two females looked at each other then back at the questioning glances of their friends. Ty could Skya's lower jaw trembling. She clearly wanted to tell them something, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Revvit, Waldo and Click-Clack were also seeing the same thing with Ace. The silence went on for a good while. Ty spoke again "Skya," he said gently. "If you and Ace are going through something you can tell us." The pair looked at each other then back at Ty. "We can't!" they both cried before Ace jumped onto the Craneosaur as she rolled away leaving her meal unfinished.

They others watched them go. "Okay, something is definitely wrong with them," said Dozer. "Yeah, dudes have never been like this before," added Ton-Ton. "Hmm," said Revvit. "I hope it is not anything serious," "You said it Rev. Whatever it is, I hope it's nothing to bad." The group turned back to finish their ore, there cheerful mood from before was now completely gone. Not that it had fully been like that before.

Unbeknownst to any of the group, they didn't notice they were being watched. A sudden noise made Dozer look up and he scanned the rocks for a few seconds. Ty and Ton Ton noticed. "Something wrong Dozer?" "Thought I heard something," was the vague reply. "Could you show us?" asked Revvit. Dozer led the way over to the rocks where he had heard the sound.

What they found when they got there was a set of tracks. "Huh? Never seen tracks like these before," said Ty giving them a once over. He lowered his head to allow Revvit to hop off and examine them more closely. The yellow and apple green Reptool frowned in thought as he studied them. "These tracks are unlike anything I have seen before," he concluded. "They must belong to an entirely new species of Dinotrux," he studied them once more, "They look like they were made by a distant relative to the Dozeratops, but I can not place the name."

He hopped back onto Ty's head, "I suggest we look at them more in the morning, we will have better light then," "Good idea Rev," ageed Ty. "We don't want to be wondering around in the dark with a strange trux hanging about," "T-t-that's good enough for me," said Click-Clack, who was shivering beside Waldo on the front of Ton-Ton's bed. With that the three Trux turned and headed back to the ore station to continue eating.

The second they turned and moved away the figure moved forward to continue watching. It's optics narrowed as it took in the sight of the three Trux and tools before it silently rolled away once more.

That night the group were all asleep, well all apart from Ty who was trying hard to get to sleep but couldn't. Revit had fallen sleep by his right tread an hour ago and was occasionally mumbling now and then as he dreamed. For, somehow, he had not been able to get to sleep for a long while; and when he did sleep however, he had very nasty dreams.

They were all the same, except for the last one. He was standing in the crater, fires were raging, the garage and other builds were destroyed, strange, dark looking Trux were chasing the inhabitants of the crater away.

In the centre of it all stood a T-Trux, even bigger than D-Structs, silhouetted by the flames which cast shadows on his frame and flanked by two mean looking Trux he had never seen before. Ty couldn't see much but he could make out that the t-trux was yellow and black and his optics glowed like white fires with his eyes forming black orbs of nothingness.

A scream from his left made him look round in time to see a Gluphosaur trip over a stone in the ground and one of the dark trux loomed over it. The red T-Trux tried to move but found he couldn't. He tried again and again but nothing happened. "Don't worry Ty, you only see these things when I'm here." Ty looked beside him to see a small white Trux. It was slightly bigger than a Gluphosaur but had a triangular shaped head with a sturdy, wiry build and was well balanced by its tail. It had clawed hands like that of a Desert Scraptor, not a normal one.

It had three smooth blades, two on its back in triangles, one larger than the other, while the third was positioned on the end of the tail. It had feet and wheels like a Gluphosaur but even these were unlike as they bore some and no resemblance to the glue spitting trux. "Who are you?" Ty demanded. "And what do you mean I'm only seeing this because you're here."

The white Trux gestured to the scene in front of them with a hand. "What you are seeing Ty, is, not what will be, but rather what could be if events continue to happen the way they do," "What do you mean?" "I mean you and your friends are in for a fight like you have never seen before. The darkness comes to take you all, you must fight or all will fall." The red T-Trux woke up after that, panting heavily. Revvit, still on his shelf, only twitched his tail slightly and murmered something before falling back into the depths of sleep.

Ty rolled out of his cave, the stars were shining in the sky alongside the moon. He looked around easily seeing Dozer in his mound and Ton-Ton asleep in his rock blanket. Skya, however, was nowhere to be seen, her normal spot in the trees was empty. He sighed, this was too much, the orange Craneosaur and Ace's strange behaviour combined with the strange Trux's words were still going round and round in his head were starting to give him a headache.

"The darkness comes to take you all, you must fight or all will fall." What could they mean? _Well might as well have a midnight drive to try and figure it out and clear my head_ Ty thought to himself and with that he rolled away from his cave and the builds.

Half an hour or so later he came to the bottom of the slide and a smile came onto his face as he remembered how he, the others and most of the trux and tools in the crater had worked together to build it and . . . He stopped as something caught his eye, something had moved in the shadows. Squinting his optics he stared into the blackness trying to see.

"Who's there?" his voice rang out into the night but he got no response. Deciding to see if he could who or what it was, Ty rolled on again until he came to the place where the slide started on the cliffs above and he looked around again.

He was busy doing this that he didn't notice a shape loom up behind him. "Admiring your builds are you Ty," an all too familiar voice came into Ty's audio receptors and the red T-Trux turned round. "D-Structs," he growled as he got into a fighting stance. His optics narrowed as he faced his white and black rival. "If you're looking for a fight you're in the wrong place," threatened Ty as he glared at the bigger T-Trux.

"This time Ty you won't get off so easy." The pair slowly circled each other as they had done many times in the past, "Heard that before, and I've always gotten off." Although Ty had faced D-Structs one on one before this was the sixth time he had faced his long time adversary on his own. The last time being when the pair had fought outside the garage when Ty had gone to find Flynt the Hydrodon to help put out a fire that had trapped the others near the garage.

When he had first come to the crater Ty had thought he and D-Structs would have been able to share and live in peace but he had been given a completely different overview as he had tried to force the red Trux out but it had only stengthened Ty's resolve to stay. No matter how many plans the white and black T-Trux had come up with they had all failed at the last moment.

The only time D-Structs had properly beaten them was when he, along with Splitter, a hot tempered Sawmetradon, Blayde the cold hearted Edozeratops, an old friend of Dozer's who had turned evil after they had been attacked by D-Structs long ago, and Pounder the, well, agressive Poundersaurolaphus, had seperated the gang with different problems everywhere in the crater and as planned, had cornered Ty and Revvit the bridge.

It had been a close battle, as he had been outnumbered four to one, with only Revvit to help him avoid getting seriously or permanently damaged. Soon after Dozer, Skya, Ton-Ton and the rest of the reptools, after had solved the problems that had been keeping them from reaching Ty, arrived to help. At first victory had seemed at hand, but then Dozer had been accidentally pushed off the bridge by Skya and it had just escalated from there.

It had ended with the four Trux and tools falling into the chasam and the river beneath the fog that hung there. After being washed up on land far away they had immediately plotted how to get back home. After building a raft and starting to sail back home, they had encountered large aquatic creatures called Aquadons, which Dozer had gotten rid off, and finally taking back the crater itself by letting the Trux that had been in hiding know that they were back.

They slowly circled each other before D-Structs charged in roaring but Ty slipped to the side allowing his foe to roll right past. He ducked in time to avoid D-Structs claw as it whizzed by his head, missing him by a few inches. Swinging himself around Ty felt his wrecking ball connect with the white and black T-Trux's face stunning him. However as he tried to follow it up with a ramming attack D-Structs brought his own tail around and sent Ty crashing into the face of cliff behind him.

Ty barely got out of the way as D-Structs tried to do exactly the same attack he had tried to do so earlier. The red t-trux knew he had to end the fight quickly for if it dragged on he knew that he would be overpowered in a short amount of time. Bashing his head into D-Structs' he followed it up with a slingshot hit with his tail. That would have been the time for him to leave had he not gotten the white and black T-Trux's claw in his face as he turned.

Of course Ty answered with his own in an attempt to get away. But D-Structs had pulled himself together - began to make use of his height and weight. He dodged the attempt and slammed his whole body into Ty full force. This sent him into a spin before he tipped over and fell sideways onto the ground. D-Structs roared loudly as he charged in, aiming for Ty's chest area but instead got a mouthful of tread as the red T-Trux brought his left tread up in time to block his foe's attack.

D-Structs' mouth slid off the tread and he collided head first with one of the supporting pillars holding up the slide. Whilst he recovered Ty managed to right himself in preparation for the next attack. Once again the pair circled one another. "I suggest you give up D-Structs! You know you can't win!" roared Ty defiantly, even though he didn't feel the confidence he spoke with.

The white and black T-Trux scoffed. "When it's one on one Ty, you lose!" and with that he charged forwards slamming his head into Ty's who lowered his just in time to intercept. For a brief moment the battle became a power struggle, with neither T-Trux backing down. Finding an extra reserve of strength Ty forced D-Structs head up before he brought his tail around with every ounce of strength he could muster behind it.

It was a textbook move. D-Structs crashed back into a rock with a loud crash echoing through the night. Ty slowly approached his rival, panting. "I told ya you couldn't win," he stated. The other growled in reply as he shook his head to regain focus. "And I don't go down easy," he replied as the pair once more circled each other.

Ty, under normal circumstances, with his friends to help him, would have ended the battle there and then. However, since they weren't there then he could easily continue the fight without being hammered from all sides. The two continued to circle each other looking for an opening to attack. This went on a while, each sizing the other up, looking for an opportunity to strike.

However, fate as a way of intervening at either the best or worst possible time or even in between. This time though, it would happen for the worse. Had it not happened however then things would have turned out very differently to what they did turn out to.

A noise from Ty's left broke the stalemate and they both looked to see a small white trux watching them from nearby. It was a Trux which meant nothing to D-Structs but it did to Ty. It was the very one he had seen in his dream earlier that night. The one who had delivered him the ominous prophecy that he and his friends must fight or they would fall.

It stared at them for a moment or two, then it made a series of small chirping sounds which only heightened their curiosity. Then it turned and started off, "Hey, wait! Come back!" Ty yelled and immediately started in pursuit. D-Structs naturally latched on as well and the chase was on. Both soon got up to top speed only for the trux to speed up always keeping ahead of them, but always close enough so that they could see that it was still ahead of them. Where it was leading them they did not know, but Ty hoped it wasn't into somewhere dangerous.

Eventually it rounded a corner and both T-Trux raced round it only to find an empty space. The light of their optics flickered around as they scanned the area in front of them, trying to work out where it had gone. Now that they had a different problem to deal with the two had forgotten about their battle for the time being. Well, Ty had, D-Structs was still looking for a chance to put dents in him.

"Where did it go?" Ty asked looking around. "How should I now," his rival growled in retort. Ty frowned in thought. There was very little cover around save for a few rocks but they could easily provide hiding places for a trux the size of the one he had been chasing. It had been bigger than a Gluphosaur after all so it couldn't have gone far.

He rolled slowly forward, his optics searching over the rocks methodically. One thought was in the red T-Trux's mind; if the Trux was still here, he'd find it wherever it was.

BANG! A loud noise made both of them look round. "What was that?" Ty asked in wonder. "How should I know!" growled D-Structs, annoyed that something had distracted him from continuing the fight with his rival. BANG! The noise came again only this time it was louder. Ty felt uneasy. Had Pounder gotten back into the crater and if so, how? Cautiously he rolled over to a large rock from behind which the sounds were coming from.

Suddenly remembering that his long time enemy was only a few feet behind him, he turned around. "You coming." D-Structs grunted before he begrudgingly rolled over to join Ty, who was a bit surprised, as he had expected the white and black T-Trux to leave or attack him whilst his back had been turned. Together they peered out from behind the rock. What they saw was a Trux that neither of them had ever seen in the crater before.

It looked like a Dozeratops, but was shorter and stockier and had no horns but what appeared to be a bump on the end of its nose. It was a steel grey with a black blade and, whatever the bump was "You stay here, I'm gonna go talk to him. Two T-Trux's at once might scare him," "Fine," came the growled reply as Ty rolled slowly forward.


	2. 2 Friends And Enemies

Ty rolled slowly forward until he was at least 10 meters or so away from the strange Trux before he spoke. "Hey there, you new in the crater?" he asked and the other trux turned to face him. His optics narrowed before he replied "Your Ty right, I was told about you," in a voice that sounded like his own, only more serious "That's right and you're?" "Borer."

The reply was instant and in the same matter of fact tone. For some odd reason, Ty couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy by the way Borer was talking and the way trux's eyes had narrowed when he had come towards him.

D-Structs meanwhile was watching all this from behind the rock he and Ty had crept up behind and was watching the scene in front of him with both curiousity and interest. The new trux looked like he could be an ally but yet, he couldn't help but feel, uneasy. Which normally never happened to him but it was and he couldn't pretend to feel that something was not wrong.

Then, an almost insane thought came to his mind. Should he go out there and _help_ Ty? No! He couldn't he and Ty were enemies! He wanted the red t-trux out of his crater. _But do you?_ Sounded a voice in his head and his optics widened as a memory came back to him.

* * *

FLASHBACK

D-Structs laughed as he raced through the forest, D-Rupt close behind him. "I've got you now little brother!" he shouted as he drew closer and closer to the tail of the young male T-Trux, who continued to dodge and weave his way through the trees just out of his reach.

"No you're not!" he cried cheekily as he burst out of the trees and was just about to turn sharply to throw his older brother off of his trail when he felt something grab his tail and hold him in place and a voice rang in his audio receptors. "Got you."

He felt his tail being let go of and he turned to see the older white and black male T-Trux chuckling at his own wit. This stopped when the younger one frowned, "Not fair," D-Structs pouted, "You're always stronger than me."

To this D-Rupt gave him a trademark look that said you-asked-me-a-question-even-though-you-didn't-say-you-asked. "I'm not strong all of the time little brother," he replied firmly. "And you don't need to be either, you understand me." D-Structs nodded slowly, "Good, now remember that and never forget it. There are more things to be in the world than just being strong and getting your own way all the time."

D-Structs pondered for a moment, "But D-Stroy says that the stronger you are, the better you are?" "D-Stroy only thinks as far as his own treads," replied D-Rupt without turning. "He may be smart but there are things even he doesn't know about. Remember that."

D-Rupt rolled back through the forest with D-Structs beside him "Not all of your battles can be won by force and brute strength alone," he continued, "sometimes you need others to help you." "Even if I hate them?" "Yes, even if you hate them."

The pair passed through the trees before entering a canyon, where D-Rupt turned to face his younger brother once more. "Remember what I've said little brother as it may one day come true," and with that he turned and rolled away leaving D-Structs to ponder over these thoughts.

He knew that his older brother was right. D-Stroy was certainly smart, but there were things he didn't know about which D-Rupt did. Their father, Cold Stone, had told them many times that together, they were strong, not just in body, but in mind, spirit, and heart. While he was gruff and stern at times, he did care for them as he had proven many times in the past.

Since the disappearence of the trio's mother, he had taken on the responsibility of teaching them what they needed to know to make their own way in the world. All three of them hung on his words, taking in everything they could learn for a day would come when they would need to put that knowledge and training to the test

The young white and black T-Trux was so deep in thought he didn't hear the sounds of a powerful engine approaching befor quieting down as its owner came to a stop next to him That was, until a deep voice beside him spoke "I see you and your brother had fun." D-Structs turned round to face a massive T-Trux. His colours like his own only the white was replaced with a reddish grey.

He had large spikes on his back and tail, a large pair of spikes that were mounted above either side of his head above his eyes, along with a spiked wrecking ball that was sected into dodecagons which could also separate into drills. His face also had several scars running down it. His right optic was gouged, his left hand mangled, and yet, he carried himself with dignity. As if he had no more than a slight cold. He knew who this Trux was, his father.

Deciding a response was needed he spoke, "We did," he replied before he fell silent again. Cold Stone frowned, seeing his son lower his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked carefully. D-Structs looked up at him for a moment before turning his gaze back down to the ground. "D-Rupt said that I don't need to be strong and fierce all the time. Is that true?" His father stared at him before he chuckled, "Of course it is," he replied. "Not all battles can be won by brute force, some are won by working together and-" he stopped and his optics started to narrow.

For a fleeting moment D-Structs thought he had done something wrong. What his father said next was, "Who told you that?" he asked his voice taking on a disgruntled tone that matched the look on his face. D-Structs gulped. "D-D-D-Stroy," he finally said looking down. Cold Stone sighed, "I've told him," he said quietly but loud enough for his son to hear.

He looked down at D-Structs, "You go get some ore, you're probably hungry after all that," he said. Cold Stone turned to look further down the canyon, "I, meanwhile, need to have a talk with your _brother_ ," he growled the last word as he was talking about something he hated. D-Structs looked at him anxiously, "He's still my brother," he said, his voice bordering on the verge of pleading.

Cold Stone sighed. "Alright, I'll let him of the hook, but if he does more of this you'll tell me, alright?" D-Structs nodded and his father looked happy. "Good, now go get something to eat. And remember, not all battles are won by strength alone. Remember that."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

 _"Remember that,"_ those words rang in D-Structs mind continuously as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. "Well, welcome to the crater then" said Ty smiling "Anything me and my friends could do for you?" he added "Yes," said Borer. "What?" "Leave!" It was this single stated word that, unbeknownst to both t-trux, would change everything they knew forever. "That's the one thing we can't do," said Ty his optics narrowing in suspicion. "You're not being asked, you're being told Ty!" the trux snarled venomously. "Actually I think you were ask-" Ty got no further as Borer lowered his blade and charged him.

He had barely enough time to move out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. "RRRRGH!" growled Borer as he halted and turned around. "Now I'm telling!" yelled Ty. The red T-Trux let out his trademark roar and swung himself around hitting his attacker in the middle with his wrecking ball sending the latter crashing against some rocks that were nearby.

"You'll have to try harder than that to move me Ty!" roared Borer, before he once again rushed at the former his optics moving to narrow slits and he hit Ty hard causing the red T-Trux to skid along the ground before he stopped himself. "Is that all you got?" asked Ty sarcastically. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

That was when something hit him from behind and he skidded along the ground in a spin before stopping. Looking up he saw his new attacker. It was a dark silver grey t-trux with a build similair to that of his own, but his head bore resemblance to that of D-Structs. He was as big as the white and black T-Trux with grey spikes on his back, tail, large forearms with claw like fingers and a large wrecking ball with a spike at the bottom, intersected into octogon shapes unlike Ty's one. Borer smirked as he too saw the new arrival, "I was wondering when you would turn up Arkren," he said slyly.

The grey T-Trux also smirked "I'm never one to miss a fight," he replied. "Cheap shot," sneered Ty, ",and it's gonna cost ya." "I think it's _you_ who will be costing when we're finished." The two trux advanced forward menancingly, "And there's a lot more where that came from!" Arken yelled before he charged at Ty. The red t-trux swung his tail but Arkren simply dodged and slammed into him. Both were soon locked in power struggle, the heads smashed together each pushing trying to gain an advantage on the other.

Ty was finally able to bash the grey T-Trux's head up and slam him with his tail but was unable to avoid Borer charging into him once more from the side. This was followed up by a blow from Arkren which sent the red T-Trux crashing into a large rock. But before he could do anything more, something came out of nowhere, grabbed the t-trux by the tail and swung him around until he smashed into some rocks. Ty's optics widened when he saw who it was that had helped him.

It was D-Structs.

"I said it once and I'll say it now, didn't know you cared" he said as he moved to rejoin the fight. "I never said I was doing this for you builder," his rival retorted, though the red T-Trux thought it wasn't as sharply as he had said it before during their battle with the Dreadtrux. Arken had recovered now and joined Borer's side. A shape moved in the shadows and another trux joined them. It was smaller than the other two, it's head would have been below Ty's shoulder. Two horns adorned its forhead like that of a Dozeratops and a powerful looking mouth.

Borer glared at him. "You took your time," he growled. The new Trux glanced down at him "Doesn't matter," he replied which made the other growl before turning to gaze at the two t-truxs in front of them. "This isn't over Ty!" Borer growled as they backed slowly away from the two. "You don't know what you've let yourselves in for!" he continued, "you as well D-Structs! You could have been an ally but you will be destroyed along with the rest of the fools who live in this crater."

With that the rogue trux rolled away and out of sight leaving Ty and D-Structs where they were. Silenced followed before the pair looked at each other before rolling slowly away from the slide and back in the direction Ty had come. They were silent for a while before the Ty spoke up, though he wasn't expecting an answer of any kind, "Thanks for saving me back there, really." D-Structs only grunted in reply.

The red T-Trux thought for a moment before going, "I wonder if Borer, Arken and that other trux had anything to do with what's been going on with Skya and Ace. They've been acting distant lately." "I don't know and I don't care," came the growled reply and D-Structs rolled away in the direction of his lair leaving Ty, who was in a state of suspense, to continue on to the garage, little knowing that the events of that night would forever change the lives of himself, D-Structs, his friends and all those in crater.

When Pounder opened his eyes he wondered if he had. Slowly he raised his head and looked around feeling the cool air of the night flowing against his body in a soothing way as he raised himself up. He looked around he was in the valley he had arrived at two days prior after he had gone his seperate way from the others. Then he remembered something else. The Dreadtrux.

It had knocked him out and Ty and his friends had tried to stop him. For the first time in his life he felt something that he had never felt before. Guilt. That he had not listened to the red T-Trux and his friends. He quickly pounded the ground beneath him the sound of it echoing around and bouncing off the walls of the valley in which he was in. The main thing was at least his hammer was still working for without it he was practically defenceless against anything that wanted a piece of him.

He looked around examining his surroundings and he saw an enormous tunnel in the side of one of the rock walls and he guessed that it had been made by the Dreadtrux so he decided to get out of the valley and go back to the crater. Something, he wasn't sure what, was telling him to back there and see Ty.

So trusting to his luck, which hadn't been to good up till then, he braced himself up for the effort, and set off into the tunnel turning on his beams as he did so he could see better in the inky blackness. Soon he was out of the rock tunnel and into the open expanse that lay outside it. He went slowly on until he came upon the rocks that lay in front of the other side of the bridge out of the crater.

Here he paused for a moment. Would the bridge even be down? If the Dreadtrux had come this way then the group would have most surely raised the bridge and left it there. Then he heard a loud but softened Thump! He slowly moved round the rocks until at last he could see the bridge and to his amazment it was down. But why? Ty and his friends wouldn't have been so foolish as to leave their own front door wide open, he knew that. Then he saw a trux he had never seen before with two horns on its head appear from the shadows next to the bridge support.

He was about to go forward when he saw two shapes detach themselves from the shadows and move across the bridge, one looked like a Dozeratops but with no horns and the other was a T-Trux. What they were doing he did not know for they were soon out of his sight. But what he did know, however, was that he had a golden opportunity to get back into the crater and he wasn't going to lose it.

So without looking left or right for any sign of the other Trux in Ty's group, or any Trux in particular, he drove forward quickly. Pounder was about to cross the bridge only to collide with someone coming from his right and was knocked sideways with the force of the collision and shook his head to redeem himself from the dizzyness so he could what who it was and when he did he was surprised who he saw.

To say Splitter had been angry when he had gone his own way from the others would have been an understatement. He was furious and his blades where going triple time fueled by his rage. By the time he had found a group of six trees he was absolutely steaming and quickly cut them down in rapid succession. After his fury had subsided however his mind cleared and he slowly came back to his senses and looked around him. He looked first at the downed trees then slowly turned to face back the way he had come. A large outcrop of rocks could be seen visible in the distance.

Beyond those rocks he knew lay the crater. The one place which he had sworn never to go back to. His mind flashed back to when he had first been defeated by Ty and his friends. They had offered to be his friends and help him find ore without hurting anyone, most of all the woodland reptools whose homes he had threatened. Instead, his seriously dented pride had taken over and he had left in a state of fury that he could only barely control. Later on, D-Structs had offered him the chance of revenge against the group.

Fine chance that had been. All it had done in the end was get him kicked out of the crater along with Blayde, Pounder and D-Structs as well as the t-trux's annoying scraptool. But then again, maybe if he had accepted Ty's offer, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. His mind was made up, he would go back to the crater and try to have a change of attitude.

"Well better than this place," he said to himself and set off into the night. Splitter went as fast as he could, for he didn't want to be caught in what would most likely be him sneaking back into the crater after being banished from it. He was going so fast that as he rounded the rock outcrop to see that the bridge was down which was just fine with him.

His excitement vanished however when he crashed into someone coming in the other direction. He was knocked back a few meters and shook his head to over come the shock of the blow. When he did he looked up and saw a Trux he never thought he would see again. It was Pounder, and said trux was looking at him in equal astonishment.

For a moment silence prevailed before; "Guess minds think alike I suppose," Splitter said and Pounder nodded his head in agreement made some clicking noises. They looked at the bridge before they both took deep breaths and moved forward. Together they rolled over the bridge, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted by anyone. But someone was watching them, and they too were interested in the crater. For what purpose, no one knew but whoever it was seemed quite determined to do whatever they were going to do.

Meanwhile Ty had arrived back at the garage just as dawn was coming up and he headed to the ore station where Dozer, Ton-Ton, Revvit, Waldo and Click-Clack were having breakfast. They turned round when they heard him approaching. "There you are Ty, we were wondering where you were," said Revvit. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to roll around a bit and I meet a new trux, his name was Borer," Ty explied. "Hmm sounds like he was a Borhinosaurus, they're a relative of the Dozeratops but I have never seen one before. It must have been his tracks we found, was he friendly?" asked Revvit his curiousity taking over. "If he was they certainly didn't show it," the red T-Trux replied

"What do you mean "they"? Was there more than one? Did you fight them?" asked Dozer, "Yes, a trux and another," Ty answered. "And I think you mean "we" Dozer" was the reply that he got. "Good to know dude," said Ton-Ton as he came over before realisation dawned on him as Ty's words sank in. "Wait what do you mean "we"?" he asked, "I mean that D-Structs helped me . . ." "WHAT!" everyone yelled, "I mean it, I don't know why but I'm kind of glad he did. I probably wouldn't be telling you otherwise.

The others silently agreed to this, "Hey, have any of you dudes seen Skya and Ace? Haven't seen them all mornin'," said Ton-Ton changing the subject. "I was going to say the same thing. Ace never came back to the garage," added Waldo "Y-you d-don't think something happened to them do you?" Click-Clack asked worriedly looking around. "This is Skya and Ace we're talking about they can handle themselves," said Ty. "I hope," he added and once more, the others silently agreed.

Whilst this was going on, D-Structs had arrived back at his lair where he found Skrap-It putting a large ball of ore onto an already large pile. He turned around when he heard his master's engine sounds echo out through the cave. He immediately moved away from the ore pile and walked over to the white and black T-Trux "Hey D-Structs, _kkkkkt_ I've got breakfast ready just how you _kkkt_ like it."

He waited for the usual growl or grunt of annoyance but what he got was, "Later Skrap-It," which surprised him as his master normally ate the second it was ready. Skrap-It walked slowly over to where D-Structs stood, staring at the far wall, as if he was looking at something that was far away. His engine relaxing to a slow comforting rate, "Are you okay?" the scraptool asked as he cautiously came closer and closer to the metal giant in front of him.

Still earning no reply he made a bolder move and climbed up onto his masters left tread which still got no response. Then he climbed up to and sat down on D-Structs's head. "Skrap-It, I betrayed myself," the white and black t-trux said looking up at his minion. "Without a _kkkt_ doubt," the Scraptool replied before he realised what he had heard and said. "Err how?" he asked curiously, "To take something you want, you need force," said D-Structs in almost distant voice, "but to maintain it you need kindness. What have I done Skrap-It."

Not waiting for the Scraptool to get down from his head, D-Structs moved towards the pile of ore and lowered his head allowing the tool to jump off before they began eating together, something Skrap-It thought would never ever happen.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Borer was in a whirlwind of rage as he smashed through a rock, then another, and another, and another. Arken and the other trux watched on as the borhinosaurus stopped, panting heavily after venting out his fury. "You done?" Arken asked sarcastically as Borer turned round to face them. "I'm fine," he snapped. "I'll get even with that t-trux if it's the last thing I ever do!" he roared to the sky.

He turned to his associates, optics narrowed. "Alright you two listen up, we need to get back and report to Savage what's going on, the sooner we launch an attack on this scrapforsaken place the better. Now I want you and Naver to-" Unknown to the three trux a bright red female Ankylodump was listening to every word they said. She had been in fact looking for ore for her breakfast but had heard Borer smashing up the rocks and she had grown curious and gotten closer to investigate.

She had been listened for a few minutes before she accidentally nudged a loose piece of rock which clattered to the ground. All three trux looked up as though they had been stung by washer wasps but saw nothing. Arken narrowed his optics but said nothing and they went back to talking. The red Ankylodump moved slowly forward to see what they were talking about. Suddenly the face of Arken appeared in front of her and she let out a scream before turning around and driving away as fast as she could as she heard a yell of "Stop her!" come from behind her.

"Come back here!" roared Borer as he, Arkren and Naver blasted through a rock after the female Ankylodump who going as fast as she could to get away from them regretting that she had even gotten close to hear what they had been saying. She tore round another rock only for Arken to smash it with his tail, fragments of it flying everywhere.

Suddenly she rounded a large rock only to come face to face with a sheer rock wall forming a dead end. She quickly whirling round she saw that her pursuers had also rounded the rock and were grinning maliciously at her. "End of the road sweetie," growled Borer as the trio came closer and closer . . . BANG! This made them whip round to see a male Sawmetradon and Poundersaurolophus standing behind them, glaring daggers at the three through narrowed optics.

D-Structs and Skrap-It were finishing off the last of the ore pile for breakfast in a companiable silence. Skrap-It wasn't sure where this side of his master had come from but he wasn't going to deny he liked it a lot. BANG! The sound rang out, echoing through the cave making both of them start and look up for they both knew what that sound was.

"Skrap-It, get on now!" D-Structs growled and the scraptool obediently jumped onto the T-Trux's right tread before he sped out of the cave as fast as he could. At the ore station Ty and others had also heard the sound and were racing towards it. Garby had joined them by that time and soon, the group of five were racing towards the source of the noise which they knew very well what it was coming from. "How'd that Pounder dude get back in the crater?!" asked Ton-Ton as the raced on.

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out!" replied Ty as they came upon the large rock from which the sounds of battle could be heard. Quiet suddenly Ty, who was at the front, had to slam his brakes on when he almost collided with D-Structs who was coming the other way. What surprised them even more was the fact that Skrap-It was sitting on the large T-Trux's head.

They too looked surprised to see Ty and the trux as much as they did. Before they could argue they heard the whirr of blades from round the corner, "Was that Splitter?!" asked Dozer increduously. "We're gonna find out!" said Ty as the group, along with D-Structs and Skrap-It rolling alongside Ty, rounded the rock they saw an incredible sight.

There were Splitter and Pounder going at it with three other Trux which were Borer, Arken and the third trux, who were instantly recognised by Ty and D-Structs from last night. "Three on two! We win!" growled Borer as he rammed into Splitter who stood protectively in front of a red female Ankylodump who was stuck under a pile of rocks.

"Back away from the dump evil dudes!" yelled Ton-Ton drawing the three Trux's attention to the group. Borer's eyes narrowed as he saw the two T-Truxs, "I think you mean, eleven on three we win!" said Ty confidently as he rolled forward with the other trux supporting him from behind.

Slowly the three trux moved round the group, and with Ty, D-Structs, Dozer, Ton-Ton and Splitter keeping an eye on them, Garby and Pounder (suprisingly) worked to extract the trapped Ankylodump, who introduced herself as Rose, from the fallen rocks before joining the Trux in front of them. "This is far from over!" snarled Borer before he and the other two Trux raced away "We better follow them and make sure they get out of the crater, come on everyone!" declared Ty and with that they chased after the trio.

As they neared the bridge they heard the crash of metal against metal, and as the massive stucture came into sight they saw that the trio were fighting a Trux they had never seen before. He was almost as big as D-Structs, but was a lime green and had more, but smaller spikes on his back with a more rounded head and a massive four pincer claw tail, much bigger than the one the white and black T-Trux was using.

One of his treads was hanging loose, and he was doing his best to hold his own against the three Trux. But when they saw the group coming they raced across the bridge and disappeared behind the rocks on the other side. "Okay everyone, let's raise the bridge so they can't get back in!" Ty rushed forward and grabbed a cable and immediately started pulling as hard as he could, the others doing the same thing along with the green trux who also helped out as best he could.

When they were done they paused to catch their breath after the rush of action they had endured. Deciding to see what their newest visitor wanted they turned to him, for it was a him and he too was panting before meeting their questioning looks "Thank you, all of you. You saved my treads well, _tread_ more like," he said his voice sounded like Ty's, only a bit more serious. "You're welcome." said Ty. Just then Dozer spoke up, "Ok, now we've rescued you, can someone please tell me . . . what the heck is going on here!" he yelled.

"I think that's everyone's question too," agreed Garby, "Same here," chipped in Rose, "I'd rather not be running for my life constantly." The green Trux looked from one of them to the other before replying. "You all deserve an explanation, and I will be glad to give it though, what I am in the mood for right now, is a repair," he said looking at his broken tread. "Well, lucky for you, I know a great repair guy," Ty said looking up at Revvit who was perched on his head. After the tools had temporarily fixed the Trux's tread with vines, and he was supported by Ty, they set off back to the garage.


End file.
